Known music sharing services produce and distribute a uniform resource locator (URL) corresponding to a service access address as an access object; and thus provides music to user terminals that access the URL. The information accessed by activating the URL may include music identifying information and the number of times a particular song has been played or accessed.
A music sharing service provides user terminals with a music steaming service according to a volume-based pricing system. When a user terminal accesses a music server through the aforementioned URL, the identified music may be limited in the number of plays or accesses permitted. The user terminal it is able to play the received music through a web player application. The music URL may be transmitted by email, text, social media applications, etc. The user terminal that accesses the music URL may be any type of a terminal capable of downloading and executing a dedicated player application, such as a smart phone, a tablet PC or others. The music URL may be distributed to multiple users, some of whom may be commonly limited with regard to the number of plays or accesses permitted.